


【哈德】讨厌鬼

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drama, Harry's a bit Shrewd-Maybe he's a Slytherin, How do I tag？-Chinese don't like read these tags and foreigners don't undersand Chinese, M/M, Oh I got it-Draco why are you so cute？, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 德拉科从不觉得他的言行有多么呃——按照西弗勒斯的话来说是——比让他教会一百个格兰芬多怎么精确的在十分二十一秒内搅拌沸腾的屏息魔药七十三圈的这个要求还要令人发指。德拉科真的没有这么想过，直到他遇见了那个绿眼睛的姓波特的男孩。well，至少现在他对此有了更深刻的认识。大概。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	【哈德】讨厌鬼

**Author's Note:**

> -超级ooc
> 
> -本篇是平行世界，没有老伏
> 
> （如果写的实在太无聊，会考虑放老伏出来的
> 
> 当然了届时他会安全无害的就像关在笔盖里的小虫子）
> 
> -最后
> 
> 全部读完预计要十几分钟
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

“……所以，这就是你为什么不能在一眨眼的功夫把我丢进强酸魔药，并数着五秒看着我被溶解成一堆骨头。”午后的摩金夫人长袍专卖店里，金发男孩在魔法软尺开始测量他的腰围时结束了他的长篇大论。  
一旁的黑袍男人痛苦的叹了一口气。店铺的墙上挂着款式各异的长袍， 他并没有注意到自己站在红金色的那件下头。  
“Hey，西弗？”在安静了一秒后男孩问道，语气里透露着不安。  
西弗勒斯微微抬眼作为回应。  
“Well，你发誓这个逐渐收紧的正在模仿蟒蛇绞杀猎物——虽然在我眼中拙劣不堪——的东西真的不会让我窒息吗？”他扭头看向男人，银灰色的眼睛里充满了担忧。  
西弗勒斯在德拉科的视线里默默的换了一只脚来支撑着自己，他不紧不慢的说：“尽管从你能流畅的拼出‘不胜光荣’这个词起你就像个劣质的复读机一样不停的问这个问题，但我还是要回答你，第一千六百二十一次的——不，德拉科。”  
金发男孩不赞同的看着他，“准确的说是一千五百零三次，还有一百一十八次你只是在毫无意义的呻吟。”  
“oh，”全身都裹在黑色长袍里的黑发男人就像德拉科记忆里的那样沉闷的呻吟了一声。  
“哈，就是这个！”德拉科胜利的说道。  
“亲爱的梅林啊，我知道另一个世界的我干尽蠢事，但你就不能大发慈悲的施予你魔法世界中最虔诚的子民一点恩惠，让这个于腐朽糜烂家族中诞生的孩子消停哪怕一会儿吗？”  
也许是梅林听到了他的愿望，又也许只是一个巧合，总之，就在金发男孩再度开口之际，一阵因门角碰撞挂在门框前的铃铛所发出的——在西弗勒斯看来宛如救世之音的——风铃声打消了他说话的念头。  
“oh hi,波特夫人还有波特小少爷！”身着紫衣的摩金夫人如释重负的打着招呼，事实上无论马尔福家的小少爷来多少次，她总无法适应他那张喋喋不休的嘴，这让她想起了她的邻居寡妇玛格丽特。  
“她是那个莉莉波特吗？”终于被邪恶的魔法软尺释放出来的德拉科跳下矮脚凳，随意的问。  
“OH NO！”当看到金发男孩带着他那只蠢蠢欲动的小手像只扑棱翅膀的小雏鸟似的快步走向刚进门的女人后，黑袍男人绝望的叫道。  
但一切都已经太晚了。“你好啊，在西弗明知你们俩之间的关系断的就像麻瓜界的东非大裂谷一般可怕的情况下还是偶尔会在睡梦中呢喃出您的名字的波特夫人，我是德拉科马尔福，”他伸出了右手。  
“你好，马尔福家的小男孩，还有西弗勒斯。”深红色长发的女人摘下了她的白色丝质手套，握住了他的手，她温和微笑着。  
德拉科习惯性的对她做了一个吻手礼，“还有头发乱的就像我研制毒鸟魔药时的操作台的小先生。”  
“你是怎么做到没趁着刚才软尺测量他三围的功夫绞死他的？”黑发男孩好奇的问站在旁边的高大男人，打量着比他矮了一个头的金发男孩。  
“就在他早有先见之明的父母自他呱呱落地前就请我做他的教父开始……”他双手捂住脸庞，回想他一生中做的最大的错误决定，“就在他自以为是的父亲教他经过改良的牢不可破咒从而使他为此兴奋的睡不着并因此毫无贵族礼仪的在半夜敲响我的房门那一刻。”  
“哦别傻了西弗，你接受咒语的时候明明高兴得很，”丝毫没有从自己教父的话语里听出悔意的德拉科接口。  
“那是因为我很感激你在当时约束了住我想把你扔到荒山喂狼的这一念头。”西弗勒斯语气平平的说。  
“我认为那是你的心理作用，牢不可破咒不能限制别人异想天开的想法，而且英国自十六世纪起就已经把狼给杀光了，”德拉科解释着，“除非你想的是把我丢进动物园——你不会这么做的对吧？”他惊恐道。  
“如果我真打算那么干，早就暴毙而亡了。”男人翻了翻眼珠，从口袋里取出怀表，“已经两点了，和波特夫人还有她的儿子道别吧，我们还要去书店买书呢。”  
“是的教父，再见曾被我那恪守时间的教父心爱不已的波特夫人，再见我没兴趣知道名字但会与我在霍格沃茨不断擦肩而过七年、期间最有可能会发生的互动也不过是互相点头的波特小先生。”德拉科优雅的向开始挑布匹的两人点了点头，在得到相同的回应后，他随即神经质的对西弗勒斯说：“以防万一我还是得提醒一句，借刀杀人也是会……”  
男孩的声音被门阻挡在外。  
“他真是个个性鲜明的孩子不是吗？”女人对她的儿子愉快的眨了眨眼。  
“毫无疑问。”黑发男孩的嘴角勾起一抹弧度，带着玩味的透过橱窗注视着远去的金发男孩，“另外他说错了一点，我们绝对不会是点头之交的。”

……  
“德拉科我亲爱的教子，”黑发男人掠过几名走向外头的纯血巫师，带着男孩在爱丽丝甜品店找了个座位坐下，接过因面容丑陋而被店主要求对自己施加幻身咒的家养小精灵送来的菜单。“尽管这么说你可怜的小脑瓜一定无法理解，但我还是要告诉你，下次遇到某人的初恋情人时，你只需要简单的说一句‘你好夫人，很高兴见到你，请原谅我声音沙哑，因为我嗓子发炎了，所以失陪了再见’就可以了。”  
“为什么？”金发男孩皱了皱眉头，“我的嗓子好的不得了，我甚至还可以给你演唱一首Nessun dorma，不过你得先给我准备蜂蜜水。”  
“可是你不答应的话我想今天就没有蓝莓冰山能供你享用了，”西弗勒斯作势要放下菜单，“而且你也看不到瑞典短鼻龙喷出蓝色火焰引爆小雪峰的动画了。”  
德拉科为这句话倒抽一口气，“不要西弗！”他慌张的说，“好好好，以后我再也不和姓波特的人说话了！”  
“那你愿意和我立牢不可破咒吗？”西弗勒斯开始点单。  
“不，我才不想因为出于礼节向别人问好而死于你的咒语之下呢。”德拉科理所当然的说道。  
“真高兴你这么爱惜自己的生命。”西弗勒斯轻哼道。  
“可是你为什么不喜欢我对波特夫人说的话？我明明在很大的程度上向她传达了你对她的思念之情，”德拉科不解的说道，“爸爸说在遇到许久不见的故人时首先要表示对对方的深切想念。”  
“那么我建议你下次对阿尔贝特夫人也这么说，”西弗勒斯抿了口小精灵端上来的伯爵红茶。  
“爸爸不让我和她说话。”德拉科把头探到西弗勒斯的耳边，刻意放低音量，“阿尔贝特是个小心眼的女巫，她喜欢对她看上但得不到的东西下咒……向她寒暄会让我得蛀牙而短期内吃不了妈妈做的小蛋糕的。”  
“让我猜猜，是卢修斯告诉你的？”西弗勒斯了然般的挑了挑眉。  
男孩点点头，“可是爸爸每次见到她脸上居然还会露出像是怀念的表情。”  
“这些你应该当着纳西莎的面说出来，”西弗勒斯笑了笑，“我希望那时我能在场。”  
“为什么你要听我向妈妈抱怨一个和她不相干的女人？”德拉科冷不丁的冒出一句。“难道——”  
“你的小龙来了，快看！”黑发男人连忙打断他。  
德拉科的注意力一下子就被他的甜品给转移走了。  
圆形的小餐桌上，威风凛凛的魔法龙扑闪着强壮的羽翼绕着白色的冰淇淋山飞了好几圈，鼻子里还喷着冰蓝的气焰。然后尾巴猛的向下一拍，向子弹般窜进正下着小雪花的魔法云里，脑袋正对着雪峰，亮蓝色的火焰随着响亮的龙吟直直打在小山上，将白色烧灼成深蓝。  
德拉科入迷的看着熊熊冰焰一寸寸的侵蚀他的冰山，大度的决定不去追究刚才他教父无礼的打断。事实上，他本来想的是或许阿尔贝特以前也对西弗勒斯喜欢的莉莉下过咒而导致他现在也反感她。不过，有什么能比得上看一只瑞典短鼻龙引爆雪峰还要吸人眼球的呢？  
甜品店里，看不见的家养小精灵端着各式精致的小蛋糕穿梭于不同的座位间，西弗勒斯百无聊赖的从长袍内袋里掏出看了一半的修养性情的书阅读了起来。  
每次来这里他的教子都会像个姑娘似的在解决掉最后一块星空蛋糕前兴致勃勃的盯着表看，然后在分针和秒针都准确的指向七时，充满——黑发男人抖了抖——敬畏的观察着魔法棉花糖聚集在蛋糕上方，撒下黑得发亮的大块巧克力碎块以及有一个银西可那么大的流荧糖豆，松软的蛋糕胚和覆盖在表面的银河淋酱在名为爱丽丝的魔咒下逐渐膨胀变大以接住从空中砸下来的小陨石。而那时，金发小男孩会——“WOOOOW”——是的，发出一声惊呼，第九百七十五次的。这次我记得绝对正确，黑发男人心想。在他的教子开始消灭已经有一张脸大小的罪恶甜品时，再次把注意力放回了手中的书里。  
“hey西弗，”安静了大概有十几分钟的德拉科叫道。  
西弗勒斯叹了口气，像是耗尽了毕生气力的抬起眼，“什么。”  
“快看，外面有成年麻瓜！”金发男孩忍住想要用手指给黑发男人看的冲动，他的父亲不止一次的因为他的无礼举止而惩罚他。  
“哦只是麻瓜而已，别表现的像个动物园的火烈鸟那样咋咋呼呼的，”虽然嘴上这么说，但西弗勒斯还是顺着德拉科的目光向外望去。  
“什么是火烈鸟？动物园有火烈鸟？我怎么没见过？”德拉科好奇的问。  
“就是通体朱红，远远看去像一团燃烧的烈火的鸟，”面对教子连珠炮一样的提问，早已习以为常的黑发男人一个一个的回答道，“而且是的，动物园里有，只要走过黑熊林就能看到，不过那时你正忙着在飞扑过来的黑熊面前晕过去来娱乐我。”  
一想起八年前那个会在怀里瑟瑟发抖的金发孩子，西弗勒斯的脸上就无法控制的露出怀念的神情。那时的德拉科和现在的他相比安静乖巧的过分，他甚至还会因为说话发音还不太清晰就会自动丢脸的闭起嘴。  
像是回忆起那时的尴尬似的，德拉科红着耳尖转移起了话题，“说起来我还是第一次在巫师堆里看到麻瓜呢。”  
“毕竟一周后麻瓜出生的小巫师也得上学了，”西弗勒斯配合的接话，他明白金发男孩知道这件事，不过一感到不自在就会想些无聊的话来改善气氛是他的教子的一个稍微正常点的小习惯。  
“啊那个小麻瓜往这里看过来了，”德拉科新奇的说。  
“这可不是你一定要像个观光客一样说话的理由德拉科，而且从某种意义上来说，你才是被关在笼子里观察的那个，”西弗勒斯平淡的陈述道。“在打扰到和你不相干的人时，你要怎么做啊？”  
德拉科闻言温顺的朝玻璃窗外的女孩咧开一个被他的母亲训练了好多次的甜蜜的笑容，右手小幅度的挥着。  
正在打量爱丽丝甜品店里有目的的四处飞舞的餐盘的棕发小女巫心里想着，《巫师人文》说的没错，巫师们至今仍在奴役家养小精灵，不过……她的眼睛注意到了那抹无法令人忽视的淡金色，女孩对他回之以温和的微笑，不是所有纯血巫师都歧视麻瓜出生的巫师。她拉起母亲的手缓缓走向对角巷拐角处，给霍格沃茨的新生专门开设的特别通道。

午后的时光总是过得飞快，当魔法笑话店里的玻璃幽灵开始以高分贝的尖叫轰炸整条巷子时，德拉科也早已在西弗勒斯的带领下回到了马尔福庄园。  
他今天有点累，而金发孩子把这一切都归结于他的教父让他做了太多无意义的事上。比如充当解闷工具的和教父聊天并答应一个不可理喻的小要求、被迫同一个这辈子都不会留意第二次的麻瓜女孩互动之类的。  
德拉科小小的打了个哈欠，为了第二天的充沛精力着想，他决定吃完晚餐就去休息。  
“恐怕不行亲爱的，”金发女人放下镶着金边的陶瓷杯，“今晚是每月一次的庄园晚宴你知道。”  
德拉科瘪了瘪嘴，懊恼的退回到他的卧室。他就是因为这个才决定在今天让西弗带他出去的，毕竟与一个郁郁寡欢而又无聊透顶的失恋男人共度四小时可是很折磨人的。  
“哦我真希望西弗能在我身边，”不情不愿的换好礼服，和纳西莎在门口迎接来客的德拉科抱怨道，“他肯定也拒绝参加这种浪费生命又毫无意义的东西。”  
“西弗是个孤独的人，”纳西莎把手搭在她儿子肩上。  
“要是我来的话，这么热闹的气氛会让我想起自己的床铺是有多么冰凉的，”德拉科恹恹的复述了一遍他教父说的话，“床铺没人睡不就是没温度嘛。”  
“好了高兴点亲爱的，很多和你一样下周去霍格沃茨的孩子也会来呢，”纳西莎理了理金发男孩被风吹的稍微有些凌乱的头发，“你不会像之前那么无聊的。”  
“oh，纷飞的馅饼，油腻的手指，”德拉科重重的叹了口气，“我情愿你不邀请这些蠢小孩。”  
“对他们宽容点吧，当时他们可只有四岁——嗨，阿尔贝特，”纳西莎向从马车上下来的银发女人打了个招呼，德拉科下意识的往他母亲身后躲去。“总之，接下来波特夫人的儿子哈利也会过来，你要好好招待他知道吗？”  
“什么？”两道惊讶的声音从纳西莎的背后同时响起，直到现在才终于决定好带什么样子的袖口的卢修斯瞪大双眼愣在原地，“你、你邀请了谁？”  
“砰！”幻影显形发出的声音暂时的夺走了卢修斯的注意力。  
“好久不见，老孔雀，”时间卡的宛如提前商量好的，白色的魔法烟雾一消散，黑发绿眼的男人就得意的笑了起来。  
“鸡窝头波特！”自毕业后就选择性无视报纸上关于同学时期的讨厌鬼消息的卢修斯，此刻十分不优雅的大叫道。  
“他们关系真好不是吗，隔了十一年居然还记得彼此的昵称，”纳西莎亲昵的挽过红发女人的手，评价道。  
“是啊，真是可爱，”莉莉赞同道。  
“西茜！”卢修斯抓着蛇头拐杖难以置信的看着妻子，他的表情就像是面前的女人被别人顶包的一般。“你们什么时候有来往——还手拉手！？”  
“我们从学生时期就是朋友了呀卢克，”纳西莎微笑着，“你一直在用的那瓶橄榄护发剂还是莉莉专门为我们研制的呢。”  
“你对此应该说什么啊老孔雀？”詹姆斯脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，就像是秘密筹划了好久的的恶作剧终于被揭开了一般。  
“我…&%￥谢…％谢＃？＆”金发男人的话语越来越模糊，他羞耻的后退了一步。  
“这么小声我可听不见呢，”詹姆斯兴冲冲的跟了上去。  
“无聊的大人，”德拉科叹了口气。  
“亲爱的，你就是这么迎接见了几次面的人吗？”纳西莎提醒道。  
德拉科对莉莉做出几小时前对棕发小女巫的做过的动作。  
“你可不能用应付陌生人的那一套，”纳西莎眨了眨眼睛。  
“可是，”德拉科拉拉他母亲的裙子示意她俯下身，“西弗不让我对他的初恋情人说话。”他小声的在纳西莎耳边说道。  
“违反规定会怎么样？”纳西莎问。  
“今天没有蓝莓冰山吃了……”德拉科顿了顿，“当时我的目的是甜点，但我已经享受到了，那就没事了。”一开悟，金发男孩立马摆出甜蜜的笑脸，伸出手，“晚好波特夫人，很高兴你能来参加晚宴，希望你不要介意我一天之内对你做两次同样的动作。”  
“当然不会，可爱的男孩，”莉莉握了握他小小的手。  
“而正如我之前说的，”德拉科向哈利轻飘飘的点了点头，“你好，点头之交。”  
“可是我不想和你做点头之交，”沉默着打量了德拉科好久的黑发男孩忽然可怜兮兮的说道，“我想和你做好朋友。”  
“很遗憾小波特，你们家族盛产格兰芬多，”德拉科毫不留情的回绝，“西弗说格兰芬多的男性十有八九都是巨怪，况且和巨怪说太多话会折寿的。”  
“德拉科！”纳西莎略带责备的说。  
“妈妈，我去霍格沃茨一定会变成格兰芬多巨怪吗？”哈利受伤的看向莉莉，语气里透露着莫大的悲伤。  
“不，你不会的哈利，”金发女人安慰道，“德拉科只是害羞，他身边没什么朋友，也不懂怎么和朋友相处，我想现在他很愿意带你好好逛一逛庄园增进感情。”  
“可是——”德拉科反驳的话语被纳西莎的一个眼神给逼退了。

……  
“这是厨房，是用来做早餐、中餐、晚餐的地方。”德拉科一本正经的把每一间房子里每样东西的名称和用途都解释给黑发男孩听，完全把他当做了什么都不知道的巨怪。  
哈利跟着德拉科穿梭于庄园的各个房间，饶有兴致的听他将简单的名词用冗杂的话语来表达。  
在金发男孩的嗓子开始变得有些沙哑后，哈利递给他举了好久的牛奶。“来杯巧克力奶？一个人将这么多话也该口渴了吧。”  
德拉科接了过去，条件反射的说，“这个——”  
“我知道，是玻璃杯。”哈利随意的打断他，“由高硼硅玻璃经过六百多度的高温烧制而成。”  
德拉科愣了愣，喝了一口巧克力奶，“玻——”  
“玻璃的最早制造者为古埃及人，不过他们烧出的是有色玻璃，几百年来，人们普遍都认为玻璃是绿色的，因为那时他们并没有意识到原料中掺杂了铁。”  
在漫长的寂静中，德拉科一次性消灭掉了杯子里剩下的液体。在刚才黑发男孩的讲话里，他有理由相信——“你不是什么都知道吗！”  
“我有说我不知道什么吗？”男孩无辜的眨了眨碧绿色的眼睛。  
“可！”德拉科被呛的一时间说不出话来，因为波特确实没说错，毕竟整个过程负责说话的只有德拉科。  
金发男孩再次喝光了家养小精灵给他倒满的巧克力牛奶，他万万没想到他迄今为止的人生中第一次感受到的——这个叫什么来着，他在脑子里快速搜了遍词典，哦对——挫败感竟然还是拜这个头发乱糟糟的波特所赐！“你真是讨厌！”过了老半天，德拉科才从嘴里憋出这样一个词来。  
“你会因为别人和你想的不一样而生气吗？”黑发男孩像只人畜无害的兔子般歪了歪脑袋。  
“我才不是那种无理取闹的女生呢，”德拉科想也不想的反驳道。  
“那你刚才为什么会气急败坏的吐出讨厌这个词？”哈利继续用受伤的语气说，“既然你不是无理取闹的小女生，那一定是我的什么举动惹到你了，可是我一直都在认真的扮演一个好的倾听者啊，我甚至还怕你口渴，帮你拿了好久的牛奶。”  
“唔……”金发男孩不知所措的举着空杯子，他本不需要别人帮他拿的，因为庄园的家养小精灵随叫随到。可是面对别人为了自己而自发的小举动，他的母亲告诉过他，他应该要说——“感谢你这么体贴……”  
“嗯，可是我还是被你的那个讨厌给伤到了，”哈利捂住心脏的位置，“这个词就像一个刺深深扎进了我的内里。”  
德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，在经过一番激烈的心理斗争后，他低下头，豁出去了似的闷声说道，“对不起波特，请原谅我的无礼，如果能让你好受些，我收回那句话。”  
“谢谢，我感觉心里舒服多了，尽管那根刺还是扎的我很痛。”哈利大度的原谅道。  
金发男孩没有接话，他一个什么都没做错的人居然要被迫和一个波特道歉，西弗绝对会笑话他的。  
“嘿，想和我比魁地奇吗？”沉默的的郁闷了好久的德拉科开口说道。  
“嗯？”哈利一时没跟上对方脑回路。  
没再解释，德拉科拉住黑发男孩的手就朝被自己闲置多时的玩具间跑去。

白色的灯光照亮宽敞的淡黄色房间，不同年龄阶段的玩具被整齐的安放在各自的区域里。金发男孩没有看从出生起就没碰过的东西一眼，他目的明确的从十岁区里拿下立在窗边的小型扫帚，将另一把递给黑发男孩。  
这是适合十岁以上的孩子玩的扫帚，柄身很纤细，是小孩子一拳就能握住的大小。暗红色的扫帚杆被擦的锃亮，表面没有任何细小的划痕，不是被保养的太好就是拥有者压根没怎么玩过。  
“你有骑过它超过十次吗？”哈利怀疑的问。  
“抛开精神上的练习的话，我一次也没有。”德拉科打开窗户，窗外的虫鸣伴着夜风传入房间。“玩魁地奇太容易受伤了，我不喜欢会让我疼的运动。”  
“所以你究竟想干什么？”哈利难以置信道。  
“只是想要在你身上讨回你从我这里抢走的东西。”德拉科骑上扫帚，一只脚蹬在低矮的窗台上，“你害怕了？”金发男孩回过头，银灰色的眼睛在月光下闪烁着自信的光芒。他在脑子里回顾着他精神上做了好多次的动作，稳稳的飞了出去。  
哈利望着夜色里骄傲的淡金色，无奈的笑了笑，驱动扫帚跟了过去。  
“魁地奇的规则是——”虽说夏夜的温度并没有降得多低，但室内与室外的温差还是让德拉科打了个喷嚏。  
“这不是正规的比赛不是吗？真正的魁地奇可是要十四人的。”哈利制止了他的长篇大论，毕竟黑发男孩可是实打实的玩了魁地奇六年的，那套规则他记得清楚的就像刻进了DNA。  
“不是。而且没有裁判就没人会记录下我第一次打魁地奇的胜利了。”德拉科不满于再次被打断，在呼呼作响的大风中，他调高了音量，“所以谁抢到金色飞贼谁就赢了。”  
男孩撬开扫帚的柄部，从里面取出金色飞贼。当尾音被吞没进又一阵的狂风中时，他将蜷缩着翅膀的飞贼往空中抛去。旋转的金色小球在离手后一寸一寸的张开纤细的双翅，像是发泄被雪藏多时的怨气似的，在下坠的途中拐了个弯，眨眼间就消失在了男孩们的视野里。  
德拉科抓着扫帚，朝金色飞贼消失的地方飞去。哈利则身体前倾想要往上飞，不过在飞到梧桐树树顶上方半米左右，他骑着的扫帚抖了抖，不再上升。  
“这可是微型扫帚，飞到十一二米就是极限了，”德拉科一边像个玩魁地奇的老手般在草地湖畔搜寻金色飞贼，一边忍不住提醒他的对手。  
“well，”黑发男孩耸耸肩，并没有对十二米的低矮视线多做评价。  
夜风如女神弹竖琴的玉手一般，轻柔的撩动着像撒了金屑的湖面。岸边的杨柳小幅度的晃动着枝条，无声的带起层层涟漪。草丛里，蟋蟀一成不变的单调叫声衬得一切都是那么寂静。金发男孩闭上眼睛，放大自己的听力，没有飞贼振翅的声音。  
“啊哈波特，准备好从我这里尝到失败的滋味吧，”一听到金色飞贼扑闪翅膀的动静，德拉科就兴奋的睁开眼飞过去，飞贼离他更近些。  
哈利也注意到了在草坪之上的金色小球，他俯下身，朝左下方俯冲去，企图利用向下的重力加成来提高速度。  
两个男孩不约而同的对金色飞贼伸出了右手，他们都相信自己会是赢家。  
自己还差三米，而波特还有五米，德拉科默默估算着同飞贼的距离，他一定会抓住的。  
夜空中，厚重的黑云遮住了天上的明月，使得金色飞贼的金色球身变得暗淡了些。  
光线突然的变暗并没有妨碍到德拉科的双手锁定金色飞贼，毕竟它就只是乖巧的悬浮在草坪上方，任人采撷。等等，它们怎么会这么温顺？终于意识到不对劲的德拉科惊恐的望着马上就要相撞的黑发男孩。  
而金色飞贼，不负德拉科所望的，在两股气压的逼迫下，加快振翅频率，向德拉科身后的湖中央冲去。  
哈利上身右倾躲开德拉科，继续追逐着飞贼。  
德拉科懊恼的瘪了瘪嘴，提起扫帚，按照书中所给出的解决方式在半空中打了个旋，折了回去。  
现在波特比我领先了两米，而金色飞贼就在六米的地方，不过波特不会在离飞贼太远的地方开始伸手。比哈利飞高了一个上身高度的德拉科分析到，很快就得出了获胜方案。  
两米一，一米五，九十厘米。在心中给自己倒数了三个数，德拉科深呼吸一口气。他在扫帚上像猫似的弓起身，两只脚踩在扫帚杆上。  
就是现在！德拉科如同一只捕食的小豹子，整个人都朝前下方扑了过去。他直直的侧着身子，将下坠的阻力减到最小，右手半握拳，就像一张网一样对下面的金色飞贼展开捕捉。  
与此同时，哈利也张开了双手，他重心上移，将扫帚小小的上升。  
裹挟着樟树清香的狂风强势的拉扯着两位男孩纷飞的衣袖，掀走了遮掩月亮的云彩。  
金色飞贼金属的球身忠实的反射着月亮的光芒，下一秒，光芒一暗，它陷入了黑暗中。  
德拉科抓住了，是金色的飞贼。  
而哈利也接住了，是金色的男孩。  
他抱着他直直下降，直到脚尖沾到湖水，扫帚才屈居稳定。  
“看吧，我就说我会赢的波特！”金发男孩晃了晃手里的飞贼。他淡金色的发丝因刚才的飞行而有些凌乱，前额粘着汗湿的一小撮头发。脸蛋红扑扑的，如银河般璀璨的银灰色眼睛里满是兴奋。  
“当然，”黑发男孩维持着这个姿势，上倾着扫帚飞回岸边。枝丫柔软的扫尾贴着湖面，带起大朵的水花。  
德拉科并没有从他的语气里听出多少挫败，他认为他一定是在心里难过。于是金发男孩硬生生忍住了想要继续炫耀的念头，毕竟他妈妈说过不能在别人伤口上撒盐。  
和煦的微风使德拉科长时间紧绷的神经放松了下来，伴随着柔柔的虫鸣，他在别人的怀里沉沉睡去，右手仍充满展示性的在胸口紧紧攥着他的战利品。

自以为是，偏执又骄傲，单纯的可怜。  
黑发男孩靠在梧桐树下，将德拉科的脑袋枕在膝上，他的手指有一搭没一搭的卷着淡金色的鬓发。  
求胜欲强烈，头脑冷静，不会被情绪所干扰。  
月光像一层轻纱般柔柔的笼着金发男孩蜷缩的身体，闪烁的星子照着他如天使一般可爱的睡颜。

要是被打败了，一定会哭很久吧？

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> ①不胜光荣：honorificabilitudinitatibus  
> 由27个字母组成，出自莎士比亚的剧本love's labour's lost
> 
> ②Nessun Dorma：是意大利歌剧作曲家普契尼的大作《图兰朵》③中的歌曲，中文译名为：今夜无人入睡。最著名的版本是由世界三大男高音之一的鲁契亚诺·帕瓦罗蒂所唱
> 
> ③《图兰朵》：大致概括就是鞑靼王子卡拉夫向元朝公主图兰朵求婚的故事。


End file.
